The invention relates to a generator assembly of an airbag module of a motor vehicle.
Such a generator assembly comprises a gas generator for inflating an airbag comprising an airbag covering of the airbag module with gas and means for electrically insulating the gas generator (comprising a metallic housing) with respect to adjacent (metallic) parts of the airbag module.
An airbag module for which the mentioned generator assembly can be used, serves for protection of occupants in case of a crash. For this, the gas generator of the airbag module is coupled to one or several crash and/or pre-crash sensors which upon a strong deceleration caused by a crash or rather upon an imminent crash detected by means of sensor data cause an ignition of the gas generator so that the latter discharges gas for inflating the airbag. The airbag that is initially provided in a folded or rather gathered state in the airbag module deploys upon inflation and forms a gas cushion in the inflated state that shall protect one or several occupants from a collision with the vehicle body.
In order to activate the gas generator in case of a crash detected by sensors provided therefor, the gas generator is usually electrically, i.e., via electrical conductors, connected to a control device that causes an ignition of the gas generator due to corresponding sensor signals.
In many applications one thereby seeks to electrically insulate the gas generator, i.e., particularly a metallic housing of the gas generator, with respect to adjacent (metallic) parts, so that a necessary grounding of the gas generator takes place exclusively systematically. Regarding insulating a gas generator with respect to surrounding parts it is known to form mounting parts and fastening elements that are in contact with the gas generator and particularly its (metallic) housing in an electrically insulating manner and to provide them for instance with molded plastic areas. This however causes an increased effort concerning production and necessitates the use of complicated mounting parts and fastening elements.